


On Fire

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken fooling around. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://expatiates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://expatiates.livejournal.com/)**expatiates** for looking this over for me!

Summer leans back on Holly’s kitchen counter, giggling. She tips her head back to take another swig of vodka, but before she can touch the bottle to her lips, Holly’s hand is on her arm, coaxing.

She turns her head just slightly. “Come on,” Holly says, eyes bright and glassy. Summer doesn’t know where she’s going, but she follows as Holly walks up the stairs to her bedroom and shuts the door.

Before Summer can catch her breath, Holly’s arms are around her and Holly’s lips are soft against hers and the room is spinning dangerously at ninety miles an hour. She can’t push the other girl away and she doesn’t know if it’s because she’s too drunk or because she doesn’t want to and Holly pushes her onto the bed and Summer gasps and everything is beautiful and softly glowing and what the hell was in that last drink?

Holly’s breasts are round and soft. Summer’s never seen another girl’s breasts before. She never knew it would make her so hot.

Holly bends down over her and whispers “Touch me” and Summer does, her hand fluttering gently over soft cool skin. Her own skin is on fire already. Holly’s breath hitches as Summer’s hand lightly grazes her hardening nipple, and she leans down on top of Summer, who feels herself getting wetter by the second.

The thought that Holly is a girl and this shouldn’t feel good never enters Summer’s mind, drunk as she is.

Holly kisses her fiercely and Summer shivers; it goes directly to her groin and stays there. _Oh, god,_ she thinks, grabbing Holly’s hand and yanking down her zipper with it, opening her pants, ripping off her thong as fast as possible. And then Holly is rubbing her clit just like _that_ and it’s so _good_ and she bites back a moan, because Holly knows what she’s doing.

“Who knew Summer Roberts was so daring?” is murmured against her ear and for a second Summer freezes up, but then she gives in to the waves of pleasure and figures, what the hell. And the next thing she knows, she’s coming in violent spasms, wanting and pressing and mindblown and joyous.

And she doesn’t have a reputation for nothing. Summer is all about reciprocity. So she grabs Holly and shoves her hand down Holly’s dripping panties and Holly grins above her and whispers “Lick me hard” and Summer shivers deliciously at the thought as the blonde shoves her down on the bed, pushes off the rest of her clothes and grabs Summer’s tit in her teeth, sucking and oh, who knew Summer had this much stamina?

Holly pulls herself up and reaches her leg over Summer’s face and before Summer knows it, she’s got a mouthful of wet pussy and it’s so. fucking. hot. and she doesn’t really know what she’s doing but reaches her tongue out eagerly.

Holly’s juices taste a lot like her own (yes, she’s tasted herself once or twice while masturbating). The other girl moans above her and Summer feels herself dripping again.

She licks in a circle around Holly’s clit until Holly shudders above her, simultaneously fingering herself and coming again in seconds.

Holly climbs off her clumsily. “Thanks, Sum,” she says. Summer just looks at her as Holly pulls her panties and jeans back up. Then Holly is gone and Summer just lies there for a while, processing, not knowing what to feel. She decides to go with simultaneously mortified and satisfied as she gets up and pulls her own jeans back over her hips.

***

The next time Summer sees Holly, they are in the hallway at Harbor. “Hey, Sum,” Holly says casually. Summer smiles as though nothing ever happened.

They never speak of it again.


End file.
